The Cuzers (Between Upside Down)
by kitsunekyuubi60
Summary: Geng The Cuzers yang diketuai Kyuubi dilirik oleh mafia dunia bawah. Kyuubi galau karena masalalunya dan masa lalu cecunguk-cecunguknya. "Karasu...". "Oh, gue mah tau tu grup sialan". Bersama Menma, Gaara, Hachibi, dan Nagato, Kyuubi selaku ketua geng bergabung dengan Grup Red Moon yang berbahaya. Lalu, buat apa ada geng-gengan segala? Itakyuu, Sasunaru, NejiGaa, n the others..
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1: The Cuzers?

Fic ini punya Orrree-sama (KitsuneKyuubi)

Rate: T/K

Genre: Humor/Family/Romance(?)/Crime

Pair: Itakyuu (Utama), SasuNaru, NejiGaa, n the others pairing

Warning: Typo, BL, Garing, ide aneh. Bisa menyebabkan kejang-kejang, epilepsi, muntah dan impotensi—*author dibekep

Main Character:

Itachi Uchiha: 26 tahun

Namikaze Kyuubi: 20 tahun

Sabaku No Gaara: 19 tahun

Hachibi No Killerbee: 27 tahun

Uzumaki Menma: 19 tahun

Uzumaki Nagato : 20 tahun

Namikaze Naruto: 19 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Note: Holla~ Ni fic ane yang kedua setelah "Merah-Hitam Itakyuu"—n yang minta sekuelnya tu fic, ane sedang usahakan—. Jadi, bisa dibilang ane masih pemula dalam dunia tulis-menulis, n SUMPAH! ANE GA TAU CARA PM-PM-AN DI FIC N BALAS REVIEW!. N setelah ane browsing sana-sini ane udah lumayan mengerti-itu juga salah satu penghambat update fic-. Ni fic udah kelar dari bulan tiga kemaren, ane ngerjainnya bareng pas praktek lapangan tapi kudu berjamur di laptop ane karena tugas kuliah n ujian n praktek macam-macam yang sumpah! Ane kagak tidur berhari-hari*Kok malah curhat?. Sekarang, ane udah libur! Cihuy,,, Oke, ni fic pake bahasa sono, yang ane juga kurang mengerti, jadi jika ada yang kurang nyambung, mohon dimaklumi. O, ya, ni fic ITAKYUU, oke, **ITAKYUU** , jika ada yang tidak suka pair ini, tekan tombol back saja. Farewell, selamat membaca minna!

* * *

BUK! BUK! BUK! PLAK!

Suara-suara pukulan menggema disebuah gang sempit dikegelapan malam. Seorang pemuda dengan brutalnya menghajar sekelompok orang yang bertampang sangar, mungkin preman yang berkuasa di wilayah tersebut-. Ditangannya terdapat tongkat besi panjang yang terus ia hantamkan pada orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Rasain loe semua! Mati! Mati!" dengan kejamnya sang pemuda menendang-nendang para preman itu meskipun tiga dari lima diantara mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"FU*K OFF KALIAN!" gelegar suara pemuda berambut merah tersebut membuat dua preman yang masih sadarkan diri segera menyeret tiga orang temannya yang lain yang telah terkapar. Mereka lari tunggang langgang dengan luka yang menghiasi tubuh masing-masing dan darah yang menetes-netes.

"Cuih, dasar mulut besar!"

"A-ano, arigatou tuan..." suara bergetar diujung gang membuat pemuda tersebut menoleh.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?" sang pemuda berjongkok dihadapan seorang wanita yang pakaiannya robek pada bagian bahu dan dada, membuat wanita tersebut terus-terusan menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Mengerti, sang pemuda pahlawan melepaskan jubahnya dan memberikannya pada wanita muda tersebut.

"Pakailah dan segera pergi dari sini. Tempat ini berbahaya. Diujung jalan ini ada halte, lima belas menit lagi busnya bakalan tiba"

Pemuda itu menaikkan topengnya hingga ke atas kepala, menutupi rambut merahnya yang tersembul keluar akibat perkelahian tadi, sehingga wajahnya tertutupi semuanya, menyisakan matanya yang berwarna merah terang. Efek pantulan bulan, bikin mata sang pemuda seperti mata rubah.

"Te-terimakasih sekali lagi tuan...hiks. Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini" dengan sesegukan dan gemetaran, wanita tersebut membungkuk dalam-dalam dan segera pergi dari hadapan sang pemuda dengan langkah terseok. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menatap punggung sang wanita sebentar dan segera berbalik dan berjongkok. Sedetik kemudian bagian bawah sepatu pemuda tersebut menebal dan bergerigi.

'Tak! Tap! Tap!'

Sang pemuda melempar tongkat besinya begitu saja kemudian melompat dan berayun dari beranda apartemen gedung disamping kanannya menuju ke atas gedung tersebut.

Tap! Lompatan terakhir yang dibuat si pemuda sebelum dirinya berputar dan mendarat mulus disamping tower air yang berjejer-jejer.

"Hmph...loe masih saja sok pamer Kyuubi" suara seseorang yang duduk dibawah bayangan tower terdengar, bersamaan dengan munculnya tiga orang pria lain dihadapan sang pemuda yang bernama Kyuubi tersebut.

"Tutup mulutmu Nagato! Gue masih lebih baik dari kalian yang hanya menjadi penonton"

Nagato terkekeh mendengar komentar Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, jadi sebenarnya ngapain lu ngebuat kami kumpul malam ini?" pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat susu dan bola mata yang bulat mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Kyuubi n menyerahkan jubah baru pada Kyuubi.

" O~ o~ o~ Yo, Kyuubi-kun, wassup bro? Apakah kita akan menjalankan misi baru? Yeah!" Suara rapper menggema. Pelakunya adalah pria kekar dengan kacamata merah dan fashion super nyentrik. Apa-apan memakai kacamata di malam hari? Warna merah pula? Emang ada gerhana bulan ya?

"Hachibi-kun. Jangan berisik!" teguran datang dari seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah tua dan mata jade-tanpa alis- serta fashion merah hitam yang kelihatan keren.

"Yo~ Yo~ Gaara-un. Lama tidak bersua! Ou~ Yeah!" Hachibi menyahut tetap dengan rappernya, membuat dahi Sang pemuda mata panda berdenyut pelan.

"Ne, Nagato! Menma! Hachibi! Gaara!" Kyuubi memanggil ke-empat temannya dengan keras, membuat dahi Gaara makin berkedut kesal.

"Heh, diem nggak lu Kitsune. Orang-orang bakal melek ngedengar teriakan lu!" Gaara, sang pemuda keren tanpa alis, datang sebagai pahlawan kemalaman bagi teman-temannya. Kyuubi nyengir kuda, tanpa penyesalan.

"He..he.. maaf Gaa-chan. Sebenarnya begini..." tangan Kyuubi bergerak-gerak ke depan, memanggil empat sekawannya untuk mepet-mepet. Cepat-cepat mereka segera melingkar duduk dihadapan sang ketua-Kyuubi-.

"Gini,,, kita bakal dapet agensi bro. Ada perusahaan yang nawarin kita jadi agensi dan bekerja dibawah koordinir mereka. Katanya, si boss ini udah lama cari-cari kita and karena kita non-aktif selama setaun terakhir, jadi dia kesulitan nyari info kita guys. N kalo kita bekerja dibawah perintah mereka, otomatis sistem kendali kita mereka yang atur"

Bengong...

Ke-empat teman Kyuubi yang rada-rada sableng itu masih stay cool dalam artian lola dan pada pemahaman lambat merespon apa yang baru disampaikan ketua mereka.

"HUAPA!? SERIUS LOE!?" Nagato yang pertama kali konek langsung muncrat-muncrat, ngebuat Gaara yang kedua konek langsung mengibaskan tangan dengan tampang 'iuwh, jijik'-nya dengan pose penjual ikan yang sok jijik dengan air ikan.

"Biasa aja kali!" Gaara ikutan nyembur-nyembur juga.

"Tapi Kyuubi. Agensi apa yang menawari kita? Dan apakah mereka mengetahui identitas kita?" Menma, anak sholeh dan rajin ngaji*plak*, ma-maksudnya anak paling diam dan sopan menatap Kyuubi, berusaha membaca situasi. Maklum, si doi punya isnting yang wuidih, peramal aja kalah bro.

"Red Moon. Aliansi yang kata bokap gue didirikan oleh empat klan besar di Jepang. Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Akasuna. Mereka ngebuat ni grup sebagai alat untuk 'menetralkan' hambatan yang mengganggu jalan mereka, n gue pikir lu pada tau jika mereka udah tau identitas kita-kita" Kyuubi bisik-bisik n matanya menyipit penuh waspada, takut jika ada pencuri dengar yang lagi 'kerja, ngerekam omongan mereka.

"Oh, Red Moon. Gue mah tau tu grup sialan" Nagato mengunyah permen karet yang doi ambil dari saku jeansnya, kelihatan jelas kalau Nagato nggak suka dengan grup yang lagi mereka omongin.

"Sialan?" Menma membeo kata-kata Nagato.

"Iya. Sialan banget tu grup setan" Nagato sekarang mirip ama setan yang barusan ia sebutin, mata berkilat penuh dendam, gigi gemelutuk, n tangan doi terkepal erat, nahan marah. Membuat suasana jadi hening, Menma n Hachibi yang lagi bahas sesuatu sampe langsung diam karena aura-aura kemarah menguar dari tubuh Nagato.

Semua anak buah Kyuubi dan termasuk si boss pada merhatiin si rambut merah dan mata violet, meminta kejelasan.

"Lu punya dendam apa pada Red Moon Naga-chan?" Kyuubi nanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, - ingin tau rahasia orang-.

"Cuih!" Nagato ngeludah n ngebuang permen karet yang lagi dikunyahnya, lalu menatap wajah-wajah didepannya dengan tampang, 'kena loe'.

"Puh, Wa ha..ha..ha..Kena loe semua! Gue punya dendam visual. A, ha..ha..ha" Nagato ngangak dan nunjuk-nunjuk wajah teman-temannya yang udah pada sweatdrop semua. Lupa jika sifat Nagato yang rada-rada jahil. Kyuubi dan Menma saling tatap, lalu mereka berdua buang muka hampir secara bersamaan. Dua pemuda merah-hitam tersebut pada tau jika Nagato emang punya masalah dengan grup yang sedang mereka bicarain, namun si Nagato malah ngibul buat ngelak dari teman-temannya.

'awas loe Nagato, ntar gue wawancarai loe secara tersendiri' Kyuubi membatin, sambil mikir enaknya pake cara apa buat si Nagato itu buka mulut.

"So? Gimana guys? Apa kalian semua pada terima nih penawaran?" Kyuubi menyampaikan pertanyaan final, ngebuat semua pada mikir. Mikir keras sampe si mata panda pun ngerutin alisnya, padahal doi nggak punya!

"Yo~ Yo~ Kyuubi-kun. Ore-sama terserah Kyuubi-kun saja~. Keputusan boss ore-sama ikutin!" Hachibi yang sedari tadi diam-diam angkat bicara, lalu Gaara ikut ngangguk juga.

"Kami percaya pada keputusan loe Kyuubi. Loe kan ketua geng 'The Cuzers'" Menma mengakhiri masa galaunya dengan keputusan final. Fix jika, Kyuubi akan ikut kerjasama dengan agensi Red Moon atau tidak, Menma anak baik dan rajin menabung akan mengikuti intruksi ketua.

"Gue juga akan hormat pada keputusan Loe Kyuu, kita-kita percaya jika loe ngebuat keputusan tu pasti mempertimbangkan banyak hal, baik-buruk n macem-macem. So, ketua, keputusanmu?" telak, asli. Perkataan Gaara nancep, dalam lagi. Ketahuan, para kacung-kacung tidak bertanggung jawab ini aslinya mau lari dari amanat jika ada apa-apa. Dasar licik! Kyuubi ngedumel dalam hati.

Kyuubi diam. Lama, si bos yang rambutnya rada-rada mirip boy ben yang tenar saat ini nunduk n telunjuknya doi putar-putar di lantai kotor yang menjadi alas mereka duduk. Hobby Kyuubi jika ingin memutuskan sesuatu yang penting, seperti pada situasi genting saat ini.

"Oke, gue butuh waktu. Ntar besok dikampus baru gue kasih keputusan final. Tapi, jika loe semua punya ide jika ini akan buruk nantinya, maka dengan otomatis gue akan nolak kerjasama ini. Bubar!"

Kyuubi berdiri n mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Ngebuat semua anak buahnya berdiri n ngangguk hormat pada si boss. Menma, Gaara, Hachibi,Nagato, n si boss Sendiri, Kyuubi, saling tatap-menatap, kemudian serempak anggota yang tergabung dalam geng The Cuzers menganggukkan kepala, siap untuk misi berikutnya yang menanti mereka.

KitsuneKyuubi

Universitas Kyoto, 08:30

Universitas Kyoto. Salah satu Universitas favorit di Jepang. Memiliki 18 Fakultas dan berdiri kokoh di lahan seluas 279 h. Buset, ini perumahan atau kebun binatang? Mana sebagian lahannya hijau lagi. Oke, abaikan deskripsi diatas. Karena tokoh utama kita-Pemuda sok keren berambut merah- sedang melaju menuju Fakultasnya, -Fakultas Tehnik- menggunakan motor besar. Karena terlalu besar, motor Kyuubi hampir menggesek mobil yang hendak disalipnya. Ngebuat sang pengendara mobil yang hampir naas mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil n memaki-maki Kyuubi. Doi hanya melambaikan tangannya-tanda maaf.

'Habislah gue'

Usut punya usut, mobil klasik yang udah mau sekarat itu milik dekan Fakultas Kyuubi sendiri. Alhasil, Kyuubi ngeluarin senjata andalan motornya –jet angin- dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ngebuat daun-daunan pada beterbangan dengan indahnya. Sampai di depan fakultasnya, doi langsung ngerem badai n melaju seperti biasanya.

"Hish, gue perlu nambah air lagi nih" Kyuubi misuh-misuh karena persediaan airnya berkurang. Akibat jet angin tadi. Well, motor Kyuubi sedikit lebih besar dibanding motor biasa karena si empunya udah nambahin mesin-mesin n peralatan pendukung yang aneh bin ajaib. Jet angin tadi salah satu contohnya. Si doi menggunakan mesin yang memanfaatkan kekuatan air dan merubahnya menjadi tekanan sehingga menimbulkan dorongan yang sangat kuat. Memang airnya tidak kebuang Cuma-Cuma setelah digunakan, tetapi berkurang tiga per empat dari ukuran semula. N si boss kita ini selalu tidak ingin senjata andalannya tidak lagi menjadi 'senjata andalan' jika sedang berada dalam situasi gawat darurat. Emang itu kan gunanya senjata andalan?

Kyuubi markir motornya n doi pasang alarm buat jaga-jaga meskipun motor Kyuubi tahan api, peluru, hujan, badai, gempa, dll. Tidak percaya? Bukti tak bergerak didokumentasikan oleh Menma si anak rajin. Doi ngerekam aksi Kyuubi yang ninggalin motornya di tempat penampungan mobil bekas. Saat itu Kyuubi baru merampungkan anti tekanan pada motornya, n doi memberikan mandat bagi Menma untuk ngerekam uji coba tersebut. Diiringi suara merdu Gaara, n Nagato yang lupa jika bumi memiliki oksigen, motor Kyuubi sehat wal-afiyat hanya dengan goresan pada stripnya, malah, alat berat yang mencoba menggepengkan motor Kyuubi jadi retak dengan bunyi mesin tua yang menyedihkan n mesin tersebut langsung mati. Terpaksa, Kyuubi harus menanggung perbaikan alat tersebut n ngebungkam mulut operatornya-meskipun si operator udah takut duluan dengan itu motor sakti mandaruga-.

"Yo, Kyuu. Pagi!" Kyuubi menggeser diri, ngebuat Nagato langsung nyrusuk tiang bendera di hadapannya. Si mata panda hanya menutup sebelah matanya ngedengar bunyi 'DUNG!' keras, lalu mengangguk pada bos mereka.

"Hm, pagi" Kyuubi menyahut pelan n jalan bereng Gaara menuju gedung kuliah. Nagato masih terkapar di bawah tiang bendera, misuh-misuh ngomong 'Gaa-chan, sungguh tega dirimu~'n semacamnya, membuatnya ditonton mahasiswa n dosen yang lalu lalang.

"Jadi, request gue kemaren lu ada komen ga? N?" Kyuubi ngawalin obrolan mereka saat dua pemuda berambut merah tersebut udah berada dalam kelas yang belum ramai. Wajar saja, kuliah mereka setengah jam lagi. Kedua pemuda tersebut bisa dikategorikan pemuda rajin emang-lupakan Nagato yang benar-benar seperti preman-.

"Apa?" Gaara pura-pura ngebuka diktatnya n mengabaikan tangan Kyuubi yang terjulur padanya.

"Heh. Kayak gue ngga tau aja apa yang loe lakuin tadi malam. Mana? N jangan pura-pura sibuk Panda, tu diktat bukan milik loe juga" Kyuubi tetap bersikukuh menyodorkan tangannya. Gaara meremas diktat yang serius, dia pun tidak tau apa isinya. Epidemiologi Klinik? Apa itu? Ada kuliah seperti itu ya di Fakultas Tehnik? Gaara mendumel jengkel karena diktat titipan tersebut.

'Awas loe Naruto!' Gaara berencana mendatangi Fakultas Kedokteran buat memutilasi sepupu pirangnya tersebut. Gara-gara diktat sialan loe ni, gue nggak bisa ngelak'.

"Cih. Gue baru sampe 50% Kyuu. Informan kita itu Menma. Loe minta aja ma dia nanti, dia pasti udah rampung semua" Meskipun begitu, Gaara tetap nyodorin tab-nya buat Kyuubi yang diterima doi dengan mata berbinar. Serius, Gaara lumayan hebat mencari informasi.

"Sankyuu na~. N dhedhek gue bilang dia nitip sesuatu buat gue. Mana?" n sebuah diktat kuning lumayan tebal dilempar Gaara. Ngebuat Kyuubi ngangak badai melihat wajah Gaara memerah dan bibirnya mendesis berbahaya.

"Mati aja loe Kitsune!" Gaara ngamuk n ngelempar apa saja yang digenggamnya –menyusul diktat malang tadi—. Kebetulan botol air mineral punya Nagato, n doi menghentakkan kaki keluar ruangan, pergi mencari Menma. Kyuubi ketawa setan n nangkap botol yang dilempar Gaara.

"Wow, lumayan juga" Kyuubi mengibas-ngibas tangannya, lemparan Gaara lumayan keras juga.

Setelah menyelamatkan botol air mineral n diktat adek tercintanya, Kyuubi segera menyalakan tab Gaara untuk melihat informasi yang telah berhasil didapat pemilik tab. Kyuubi cengar-cengir saat melihat foto pemuda berambut panjang yang menjadi background wallpaper tab Gaara.

"Che. Diam-diam stalker loe ya?" Kyuubi menyeringai. Tapi seringai doi langsung pudar tidak lama kemudian. Kyuubi menggeser layar tab yang digenggamnya, berpindah ke halaman berikutnya lalu berikutnya. Terkadang, Kyuubi mengetuk layar untuk memperbesar gambar atau terdiam pada sebuah halaman dengan cukup lama. Informasi ini yang akan menjadi patokan evaluasi mereka. Organisasi Red Moon seperti apa, n tujuannya seperti apa. Kyuubi harus tau. Apakah posisi mereka nanti berbahaya ataukah seperti apa? Serius bergabung atau tidak? Kyuubi perlu informasi apapun saat ini untuk memutuskan.

DEG!

'Orang ini...'

Iris merah Kyuubi menajam dan bertambah bulat beberapa mili, sebuah foto pria rambut panjang dan berpakaian serba hitam terpampang dilayar tab yang doi lagi mainin. Wajah pria tersebut tertutup topeng sampai atas bibirnya-menyisakan mulut dan dagu-, baju yang dipakainya adalah jubah tanpa lengan sehingga mempertontonkan bisepnya yang bertato dua spiral berlawanan arah. Kyuubi tidak pernah melupakan pria ini, kapten mafia dunia bawah tanah, Akatsuki...

"Karasu..." desisan berbahaya datang dari arah belakang Kyuubi, ngebuat doi cepat-cepat menggeser layar tabnya untuk kembali ke layar home.

Kyuubi balik, n terpampanglah wajah setan Nagato. Iris merah Kyuubi dan iris ungu Nagato beradu pandang dengan sengit, sehingga ruangan kuliah mereka mendadak jadi dingin.

"Serius Nagato, kalo loe keberatan gue bakal nolak kerjasama ini" Kyuubi memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menghela nafas, lalu menatap Nagato datar. Yang dipandangi malah ngebuang muka n berlalu.

"Sebenarnya, gue malah bakalan senang jika loe nerima aja Kyuu. Gue juga sadar ko, gue ngga bisa terus-terusan terpaku pada masa lalu" Nagato duduk di kursinya n ngejawab tanpa melihat ke belakang. Tangan doi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, nguap, lalu tidur pulas dimeja, ditambah bunyi 'zzz' yang mengganggu kedamaian.

"Jangan bercanda loe! Jika loe kenapa-napa nantinya gue juga yang bakalan susah" Kyuubi ngedumel n nendang ujung kursi Nagato, ngebuat si mata ungu itu mendadak melek lagi.

"GAAHHH! Bisa nggak sih loe pake hati Kyuu? Gue ngga tidur semalam baka!" Nagato ngamuk-ngamuk n nyembur si bos.

"Masalah buat gue? Lo mati suri tadi malam juga gue ngga ada hubungannya sedikit pun" Kyuubi malah acuh tak acuh.

Tak!

Persimpangan segitiga muncul didahi Nagato.

"Loe itu ya..." Nagato bersiap-siap untuk menghajar boss mereka. Peduli setan dengan level Kyuubi yang kuat gila n menguasai berbagai aliran bela diri. Bahkan aliran sesat pun Kyuubi kuasai (?).

"Gue udah janji Nagato. Gue akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi. So, jalanin hidup loe untuk sekarang ini. Gue..."

Kyuubi nunduk pelan. Sekelebat bayangan dirinya mengintrogasi Nagato semalam muncul. Ngebuat Kyuubi merasakan sakit yang pernah menghampirinya beberapa tahun lalu. Nagato yang melihat ekspresi sakit itu mengurungkan niatnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki masalalu yang gelap. Bahkan untuk orang sekalem Menma. Nagato memang tidak mengetahui secara pasti masalalu tersebut, namun ia bisa merasakannya.

"Cih. Jangan buat wajah menyedihkan begitu atau gue geser posisi loe sebagai ketua"

Kyuubi tersentak, sedetik kemudian doi tersenyum tulus. Ala pemimpin bijak. Cie~

"...Gue nggak akan ngebiarin orang-orang disekeliling gue terluka"

Ucapnya dengan jelas dan yakin. Nagato mencibir kemudian kembali ngelipat tangan buat sandaran kepala di meja. Doi menelungkupkan kepala dan pura-pura tidur. Padahal, pikirannya udah menjalar kemana-mana. Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

'yosh, dengan ini. Gue udah membuat keputusan final. The Cuzers akan bekerja dibawah komando Red Moon dan membentuk aliansi'

TBC

fiuh...satu fic yang lagi dalam proses. maap minna. ane mau panjangin wordx, tapi pas ane cek kuota, berakhir besok. jadi ane upload saat ini. so, yang mau bercuap-cuap, silahkan ya...

oh, ya. Itachi belum muncul disini~, jadi Kyuu-sayang, tunggu sememu yang cetar membahana badai itu ya?

bye~ bye~

sampai jumpa dilain waktu.

ane usahain cepat-cepat lanjut kok...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2: The Cuzers? (The Real Plan)

Fic ini punya Orrree-sama (KitsuneKyuubi)

Rate: T

Genre: Humor/Family/Romance(?)/Crime

Pair: Itakyuu (Utama), SasuNaru, NejiGaa, n the others pairing

Warning: Typo, BL, Garing, ide aneh. Bisa menyebabkan kejang-kejang, epilepsi, muntah dan impotensi—*author dibekep

Main Character:

Itachi Uchiha: 26 tahun

Namikaze Kyuubi: 20 tahun

Sabaku No Gaara: 19 tahun

Hachibi No Killerbee: 27 tahun

Uzumaki Menma: 19 tahun

Uzumaki Nagato : 20 tahun

Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto: 19 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

WARNING:

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi Author. Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun dan siapapun. Tema dari cerita ini adalah action dengan bumbu-bumbu romance antara dua orang pria, jika anda memiliki ide ini bukan jalur anda, maka _**tinggalkan laman ini**_ **.** Pair dalam cerita ini adalah **ITAKYUU** (utama), jika anda bukan pecinta pair ini, sama seperti pemberitahuan diatas, _**tinggalkan laman ini.**_ So, minna, selamat membaca!

* * *

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bunyi sol sepatu bergesekan dengan lantai marmer terdengar dengan jelas. Sang pemuda berambut merah yang disinyalir merupakan pelaku utama berjalan dengan tenang dan berirama. Singkatnya, si pemuda itu mencoba sok keren saat melewati perkumpulan senior yang melotot ngelihat junior mereka masuk kelas senior, pake angkat muka n pasang wajah sengak lagi. Padahal itu wajah datar Gaara. Tujuan Gaara hanya satu, Menma yang lagi maen rubiks dipojokan.

Tap!

"Menma" Gaara manggil nama sang pemuda pelan setelah doi sampai diujung meja Menma.

Menma ngedongak, lalu iris jade Gaara n iris hitam Menma saling bertatapan lama. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran lawan, Menma menarik tangan Gaara n menyeretnya keluar ruangan diiringi tatapan penasaran para senior Gaara yang sekelas dengan Menma. Tunggu, Menma senior Gaara dong? Iya, anggota The Cuzers yang seperti air tenang ini meskipun seumuran dengan Gaara tapi doi masuk universitas saat umurnya 16 tahun. Beda dengan Kyuubi dan Nagato yang merupakan mahasiswa yang masuk Universitas dengan umur yang wajar, Gaara, Menma, dan adik Kyuubi- Naruto- masuk Universitas dengan usia dibawah 18 tahun. Menma dan Naruto memasuki semester akhir saat ini, sedang Gaara, Kyuubi, n Nagato semester 6.

"Ngapain lu kemari di jam segini sih? 15 menit lagi dosennya bakal masuk Gaa-chan" Menma berhenti jalan n sembunyi dibalik pilar koridor kampus, sekaligus menyembunyikan 'adik tersayangnya'. Gaara yang ditanya malah nunduk n menganggap ujung sepatu ketsnya lebih menarik. Ngebuat Menma langsung paham, ada sesuatu.

"Gaara?"

"..."

"Kak Kyuubi. Dia ngambil tab-ku" Gaara mulai mengadu pada pemuda kalem dihadapannya. Menma cengok. Serius, Gaara datang ke kelasnya dengan wajah tegang begitu hanya untuk melapor tentang kenakalan Kyuubi?

"A-ano, Gaa-chan. Dosennya udah kemari nih. Intirahat nanti ya?" Menma menepuk kepala pemuda merah yang lebih pendek dihadapannya saat melihat sang dosen tengah berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri. Gaara memutar tubuhnya untuk memastikan ucapan Menma. Memang benar, seorang pria paruh baya dengan kemeja putih necis dan rambut klimis tengah berjalan dengan kepala terangkat, membuat Gaara menyipitkan matanya, kesal.

"Cih, semalam gue ngontak PO, informasi yang gue dapat ada ditab itu. Meskipun bukan seluruhnya sih. Tapi—" Menma lansung menyentak pundak Gaara keras.

"Apa ada tentang 'itu'? Gaara, nenek lo sepakat akan mengganti kan?" Pemuda merah yang ditanya ngangguk singkat n ngebuang muka, merasa bersalah.

"Gaara... " Menma menghela nafas setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Kak Kyuubi bakalan ke sana nih, nggak peduli hujan badai atau tsunami sekalipun"

Gaara mulai berkaca-kaca, mewek. Menma yang ngelihat gelagat Gaara yang udah mau nangis buru-buru mengusap kepala si mata panda.

"Ck, lu balik aja dulu. Ntar setelah selesai kuliah ketemu ditempat biasa. Mudah-mudahan saja Kyuubi nggak minta aneh-aneh " Menma nepuk pundak Gaara n nyusul dosennya buat masuk ruang kuliah. Gaara yang ditinggal pergi ngedumel sembari ngomong pelangi, lupa dengan etiket yang digembor-gemborkan neneknya.

...

Taman kampus, jam istirahat.

Gaara mencomot roti kismis disampingnya, ngebuat Nagato selaku pemilik mencak-mencak n berusaha ngerebut kembali. Sayang seribu sayang, roti malang itu telah dimakan oleh Gaara dengan sekali gigit n telan. Buset dah, si mata panda ni punya kerongkongan selebar apa? Kyuubi yang lagi bergalau ria dipojok pohon menatap perkelahian NagatoGaara dengan wajah papan cuci, datar n berkerut-kerut. Dirinya yang kece kampret brengsek ini sedang bergalau ria, tentang apa? Oho, sesuatu ditab Gaara...

"Oey Mata Panda! Loe nggak ngibul soal itu kan?" Kyuubi ngelempar ranting yang dipakainya untuk mencoret-coret tanah kearah Gaara yang lagi jambak-jambakan ala cewek shoujo manga dengan Nagato, nyerempet ujung telinga doi. Gaara n Nagato langsung berhenti n saling tatap-tatap, lalu sedetik kemudian Nagato mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gaara. Gaara menyeringai iblis.

"Hm. Kalo lo ngga percaya, kesana aja Kyuu. Kemaren semua udah dibabat habis loh, investornya ngaku mau buat perumahan dilahan itu" Nagato senyum nista, sejuta dollar. Ngebuat Kyuubi ngeluarin aura-aura ungu pekat.

"Gue nggak nanya loe kampret! N hentikan senyum laknat loe itu!" Kyuubi bangkit n mengepalkan buku jari-jarinya, menghasilkan bunyi kretek-kretek keras. Nagato malah pasang wajah sengak, minta dihajar.

"Gue nggak bohong Kyuu, nenek ngejual semuanya. Gue sungguh minta maaf Kyuu, gue lupa jika lo udah pesan tiga hektar" Gaara ateng duduk diakar pohon, natap Kyuubi dengan tatapan hopelessnya, tanda ampun.

"Cih! Gue bakal bunuh tu investor brengsek! Lahan apel itu milik gue! Sampe kiamat pun akan jadi milik gue!" Kyuubi berbalik n tidak jadi menghajar Gaara, berubah niat menghajar investor polos bin tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Gaara langsung bangkit n nahan Kyuubi.

"Tahan Kyuu, nenek janji bakal menyerahkan sertifikat House Clamp ke gue kok. Rencananya itu yang bakal gue kasih ke lo buat ganti rugi" Oh, Gaara. Dirimu sungguh cerdik nak, berjanji akan menyerahkan warisanmu sedang nenekmu masih sehat bugar n tampak egois melawan malaikat pencabut nyawa? Bilang saja kau tidak ingin dihajar Kyuubi karena menjual properti berharga miliknya.

"Heh! Loe nggak belajar dari pengalaman mata panda? Loe kira gue bakan ketipu hm? Kapan nenek bau tanah itu mati?" Buset, Gaara mendumel jengkel. Rupanya Kyuubi tidak akan meloloskan dirinya kali ini. Apakah ini karmaku karena menyembunyikan ini dari Kyuubi Tuhan? Salahkan jika aku melindungi diri agar tidak jadi kulinya? Hoh, jadi kacung-kacung Kyuubi ini pernah jadi kuli toh? Kuli apa nak? Kuli bangunan?

' **BUKAN KAMPRET! KULI NGANGKUT APELNYA YANG BERTON-TON ITU! PUNGGUNG GUA KRAM N GUA NGGAK BISA BANGUN TIGA HARI!** Gaara habis sabar, meneriaki author.

Kenapa Kyuubi tidak menyewa pekerja lain?

'— **MASALAHNYA SI APEL MONSTER ITU HANYA PERCAYA PADA KITA-KITA!"**

Oh, kenapa kalian tidak menolak?

'— **LO MAU KITA JADI APEL HAH? NAPA LO TANYA-TANYA AUTHOR KEPO SIALAN? MAU JADI SOSIS LO?**

Ups, oke lanjut deh.

Kretek! Buk! Plak!

"Auuu!" Gaara otomatis meraba pipi kanannya yang habis kena geplak Kyuubi, pemuda mata jade tersebut langsung terdorong ke belakang dan duduk diatas rumput taman kampus. Sedang Kyuubi dihadapannya berdiri dengan pose preman kampung yang lagi menghadapi anak kucing bandel.

Gaara mewek berurai air mata.

"Haaahhh" Kyuubi menghela nafas lelah. Sejujurnya, masalah ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Gaara karena pengacara Kyuubilah yang diamanatkan untuk mengurus kebun apel Kyuubi. Bos geng The Cuzers ini sedang kacau karena seseorang. 'Karasu', yap, sebuah nama yang sangat terkenal di dunia bawah tanah. Kyuubi hanya lagi mengalihkan pikirannya sebentar sampai salah satu anggota genk yang paling waras muncul, Menma si informan.

Kyuubi menenggak jus apelnya dengan rakus, pelampiasan. Nagato yang tidur ayam n Gaara yang udah berhenti dari tangisan buayanya memandang ketua mereka dengan prihatin. Tau rasa kalian, liat tuh bos besar loe semua! Dia capek ngurus kacung-kacung macam ka—

Plak! Sendal melayang..

' **DIAM LO MANUSIA TENGIK!'**

Mereka berdua jahat ya? Tunjuk Nagato n Gaara.

"Kak Kyuu nggak papa kan?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah peduli. Doi menatap Kyuubi dengan intens n sedih, secara tidak langsung Gaaralah yang memberikan informasi yang masih fifty-fifty tersebut pada Kyuubi. Informasi mengenai Akatsuki yang disebut-sebut merupakan dalang dari tragedi Namikaze empat tahun silam, yang menewaskan Ibu Kyuubi dan adik bungsunya, Deidara Uzumaki (Namikaze).

"Un. Gue hanya—" Kyuubi memandang kedepan dengan sayu sambil menggigit bibir.

"—nggak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk keduakalinya" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang makin mengecil, tidak yakin sendiri.

Gaara menepuk pundak Kakak sepupunya itu, menyadarkan Kyuubi.

"Lu nggak tau apa-apa waktu itu Kyuu! Itu bukan salah lu!"

"Tapi—

Dahi Gaara mengerut kesal.

"Nenek udah mewanti-wanti kita Kyuu! Kita sepakat untuk tidak ngomong masalah itu lagi kan?"

".."

".."

"Oi, Menma udah datang!" Nagato memutuskan untuk menengahi acara saling 'tatap mata saya' ala KyuuGaa, iritasi dengan bunga-bunga dan pelangi yang mendadak muncul diantara Kyuubi dan Gaara. Oh, so sweet. Bahkan Nagato bisa melihat mereka berpelukan dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran, faktanya, mereka berada dibawah pohon mangga dengan guguran daun mangga kering dan t*hi burung yang berjatuhan. Buset, burung itu kalau mau poop sembarangan.

"Oh, hai" Menma menyapa mereka semua dengan canggung dan malu-malu. Kampret, udah ditunggu dari tadi malah jalannya slow motion begitu. Batin ketiga orang lainnya jengkel dengan gaya jalan Menma yang geser-geser begitu. Ia lagi PMS kah? Pake itu kah?

"Menma!" Gaara langsung menubruk Menma dan menangis didadanya ala teletubies, menyebabkan mereka berdua guling-guling dirumput teki.

"Kenapa Gaa-chan?"

"Kak Kyuu..."

Menma melirik Kyuubi yang balas melotot kearahnya seolah mengatakan 'Apa lo lirik-lirik kuntet?' please Kyuubi, Menma masih bisa tumbuh kok.

"Hai-hai. Cukup Gaara! Kita udah berkumpul semua kan?" Nagato bangkit n duduk bersila disamping Kyuubi, ngebuat dua orang yang lagi guling-guling sebelumnya mengambil posisi duduk. Membuat lingkaran dengan empat orang.

"Jadi, Menma. Kau bisa mulai" Kyuubi berkata tegas, benar-benar seperti ketua. Melupakan bahasa gaulnya sendiri.

"Oke, ehem!" Menma membuka notebooknya yang bergambar lolipop hitam pada belakang layarnya, memasang sesuatu yang seperti pena pada CPU notebooknya, penyimpanan khusus yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Ada beberapa hal yang mengejutkan..." lanjutnya pelan.

Semua menahan nafas, minus Kyuubi yang tenang seolah berkata 'sudah kuduga'.

"Organisasi ini—

Menma membalik layar notebooknya, mempertontonkan sebuah lambang bulan penuh yang berlatar langit merah.

"—Berdiri 22 tahun yang lalu. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuubi. Pendirinya empat klan besar yang berpengaruh dinegara ini, Yon-gou. Namikaze, Uchiha, Hyuuga dan Akasuna. Yang memegang tampuk kekuasaan saat ini adalah Obito dari Uchiha dan mungkin kepada dialah kita akan berurusan nanti. Izin operasi mereka mencakup hampir tigaperempat Jepang dan beberapa diluar negeri, dan kudengar mereka juga mengujicoba senjata pemusnah massal yang terkenal itu"

"Blue Cinnamon?" Gaara menyela.

"Iya, selain itu yang membuatku heran, catatan kriminal mereka hampir tidak ada. Padahal, mereka selalu mengurusi hambatan dari Yon-gou, mustahil mereka tidak melakukan pembunuhan, penyelundupan, penyadapan dll. Aku mencari informasinya kesana-kemari tapi datanya selalu itu-itu saja"

"Duri dalam daging?" Kyuubi menyelutuk dan tersenyum miring.

"Ada kemungkinan mereka memiliki organisasi sendiri untuk menjalankan itu dan ada yang menyebutkan bahwa 'Karasu' terlibat dalam Red-moon. Atau tepatnya, kepada dialah tindak kriminal itu dilimpahkan. Tapi, yang kudapat dari Joker tadi malam, siapapun yang mencari kebenaran tentang itu akan lenyap. Dia sendiri mengaku beberapa anak buahnya lenyap tahun lalu"

"Jadi, yang kita tahu saat ini hanyalah sampulnya saja ya?" Gaara menyimpulkan sambil mengelus-ngelus dagu, ala om-om yang hendak memilih kartu mana dalam permainan kartu.

"Ya. Kita harus berhati-hati. Itu saja yang berhasil gue dapat tadi malam, n ada sesuatu yang menarik.."

Semua memasang telinga.

"Kalian tau kenapa namanya Red-Moon?"

Nagato n Gaara menggeleng.

" Red-Moon itu nama julukan untuk kaptennya saat itu, karena mereka selalu beraksi pada bulan terang dan kaptennya tersebut berambut marah, sesuai namanya dan juga—"

Menma melirik Kyuubi.

"—dia dijuluki Habanero"

Gaara dan Nagato tersentak.

"Itu bukannya anggota tim penjinak bom yang sadis? Kenapa dia jadi kapten Red-Moon yang jelas-jelas merupakan mafia?" Nagato mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Katakan saja Menma, itu tugasmu untuk membeberkan apa yang kau tau. Kalian berhak untuk tau" Kyuubi menghela nafas dan mengangguk pada Menma.

"Aku menyelidikinya. Nama aslinya Kushina. Namikaze Kushina. Dia adalah ibu Kyuubi dan bibi jauh kita Gaara"

"Bibi jauh? Gue emang pernah dengar nama itu disebut nenek" Gaara mengelus dagunya dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat nama Kushina itu.

Nagato memandang sengit Kyuubi.

"Apa?" Kyuubi balas memandang Nagato, tatapan keduanya setajam silet. Gaara dan Menma bolak-balik menatap keduanya secara bergantian, heran.

"Rasanya gue kini ngerti alasan kenapa loe bersikeras membentuk The Cuzers dan memaksa kita-kita untuk jadi kacung-kacung loe Kyuubi" Nagato menggeram kesal.

"The Cuzers ini hanya kamuflase kan? Loe mancing mereka agar menggunakan kita kan? Kalo itu mau loe, gue berenti!" Nagato bangkit dan memandang murka Kyuubi.

"NAGATO!" Menma membentak otomatis, membuat semuanya tersentak. Bahkan Menma sendiri tidak percaya dirinya mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu.

"A-ah, sorry. Gue lepas kendali" lanjutnya sembari nunduk n mengatupkan tangan. Semua pada hening, tidak tau mau berbuat apa.

"Nagato. Loe udah janji akan melupakan masa lalu kan? Ini baru permulaan, semakin lu masuk ke dalam semakin lu sadar sekeras apapun lu berlari tujuan akhir hanya bisa diputuskan mereka" Kyuubi bangkit n memecah keheningan yang ada. Lalu, sret! Tangan Kyuubi mencengkram kerah kemeja Nagato keras.

"Jangan berlagak manja!" bentak Kyuubi keras dimuka Nagato.

"Loe sendiri tahu apa hah? Bilang saja loe memanfaatkan kita semua demi tujuan lo!"

"Memang kenapa jika gue manfaatin loe semua hah?"

Nagato tercengang. Sedetik kemudian tangannya mengepal.

"Loe...BRENGSEK KYUU!" BUK!

Nagato menghamtam dagu Kyuubi yang tanpa pertahanan, atau jelasnya doi membiarkan dirinya dihantam Nagato.

"Apa? Silahkan pukul sampe puas!"

BAK! BUK! PLAK! PLAK!

Dengan emosi membara dan wajah yang memerah, Nagato menghajar membabi buta Kyuubi. Ngebuat Menma n Gaara panik n mencoba menghentikan Nagato yang kalap.

"Nagato! Berenti!"

"Nagato! Kyuubi nggak manfaatin kita! Sadar Nagato!"

Nagato buta dan tuli sekarang. Perkataan dan tangan-tangan yang berusaha menahannya ia abaikan, fokus memukuli Kyuubi yang terbaring dibawahnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR KYUU! KAU TAU KITA SEMUA PUNYA HARAPAN BISA KELUAR DARI JALUR MENGERIKAN INI! TAPI KAU MALAH MENYERET KITA UNTUK KEMBALI DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI!"

PLAK! BUK!

"NAGATOOO! STOP! Menma! Lakukan sesuatu!" Gaara menahan tangan Nagato yang menyekik leher Kyuubi. Gaara menoleh pada Menma yang terjengkang kebelakang karena ditendang Nagato. Menma buru-buru bangkit n natap ketiga pemuda yang dengan posisi aneh. Kyuubi yang terbaring dengan Nagato diatasnya, berusaha mencekik leher Kyuubi dengan satu tangan karena satu tangannya lagi ditahan Gaara yang memeluk Nagato dari belakang.

'threesome?' batin Nagato, edan.

Sadar woi! Mereka sedang bunuh-bunuhan tau. Bukan sedang itu-ituan, dasar bloon.

"MENMA!" Gaara berteriak menyadarkan Menma dari pikiran nistanya, doi kini menggantikan posisi Kyuubi, berbaring dan menjadi pelampiasan amukan Nagato. Rupanya Nagato berubah haluan menghajar pengganggunya dulu baru menghajar bosnya. Menma tersentak n cepat-cepat berjalan menuju Nagato yang lagi mencekik Gaara, pemuda mata panda itu mangap-mangap kehabisan nafas.

"Apa yang musti gue lakuin Gaa-chan?" Menma bertanya pada Gaara yang sekarang balas menghantam tulang kering Nagato dengan lutut kirinya, membuat Nagato terlempar kebelakang, menghantam Kyuubi yang lagi duduk dan mengelus lehernya.

"Auu!" Kyuubi n Nagato mengerang.

Sadar jika Gaara bukan lawan yang lemah, Nagato bangkit n berniat menginjak perut Kyuubi. Namun, pemuda berambut merah tersebut menahan kaki Nagato dan melemparnya kearah Menma n Gaara. Ngebuat mereka nahan beban tubuh Nagato yang hendak menimpa mereka. Nagato bangkit lagi.

"Sialan loe Kyuu!" makinya dengan segenap niat.

Gaara menahan Nagato yang hendak mengambil ranting kayu disampingnya, Nagato berniat menggunakannnya sebagi senjata.

"Lepasin Gaara! Gue mau ngebuat dia babak belur"

"Sadar woi! Justru Kyuubi yang akan membuat lo babak belur Naga—"

Plak!

"—Astaga! Menma! Do somenting!" Gaara menahan perih diperutnya yang kena sikut Gaara. Kunciannya semakin erat pada tubuh Nagato. Nagato masih berniat rupanya memukul Kyuubi yang asik duduk-duduk dirumput n ngelus-ngelus lehernya, memandang iblis Nagato n memasang wajah songong dengan alis yang terangkat seolah berkata 'loe ngalahin mereka aja tidak bisa, gimana mau ngalahin bos macam gue coba?'

"Apa? Aku harus apa?" Menma bingung sendiri.

"Lakukan apapun!" Gaara semakin terdesak saat Nagato balas mencengkeram tangannya dan mendorong Gaara kebelakang, berniat melepas kuncian Gaara yang udah seperti ular melilit mangsa. Dafuq, Gaara ganas juga ternyata.

'aku harus apa? Buat dia pingsan? Oke, mungkin bisa!' batin Menma mulai ancang-ancang meninju perut Nagato. Lalu,

Buk!

"AAAHHH!" jeritan kesakitan terdengar, disusul dengan tumbangnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam, Menma.

Krik!

Krik!

Krik!

Kyuubi n Nagato cengok ngedengar jeritan maha dahsyat Menma. Gaara menepuk dahi, lupa dengan Menma yang tidak bisa sama sekali bela diri. Tangan kurus macam Menma dipakai memukul perut besi Nagato, pastilah sakit n memar.

"loe ngapain Menma?" Nagato menatap Menma yang mengelus n meniup-niup kepalan tangannya yang memerah.

"Lagi ngetroll" jawab Menma asal, menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena tidak bisa bela diri. Oh, hanya Gaara toh yang tahu Menma tidak pandai memukul orang. Jadi selama ini, Menma ngapain saat berhadapan dengan lawan?

' **Dia pake pistol kartu n stun-gun, tapi lebih banyak lari'**

Oh, gitu toh.

Dia pengecut ya?

' **Iya'**

'' **DIAM KUPRET! KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BETAPA SUSAHNYA MENCARI INFORMASI** "

Wops, kembalilah Gaa-chan. Menma ngamuk tuh.

Nagato yang merasa kuncian Gaara lengah langsung melepaskan diri n berniat menjalankan rancana awalnya, menghajar Kyuubi. Namun, rupanya Gaara cepat tanggap n nangkap lengan Nagato lalu ngebatingnya ke tanah.

Buk!

"Ukh, kampret loe Gaara!" Nagato memaki-maki Gaara n bangkit sembari mengelus-ngelus bahunya yang pastilah sakit.

"Cukup Nagato! Kyuubi membuat The Cuzers bukan saja ingin menarik perhatian mereka, tapi juga sebagai wadah bagi kita-kita. Loe sendiri paham kan? Kita tidak bisa apa-apa jika sendiri!" Gaara ngos-ngosan nahan emosi menghadapi Nagato yang keras kepala.

"F*ck off! Gue tau kok, hanya saja gue ingin hajar dia—Nagato nunjuk-nunjuk Kyuubi—karena...

"...KARENA DIA NGGAK PERNAH NGANGGAP KITA APA-APA! KITA ANAK BUAHNYA TAPI DIA MALAH MENGANGGAP KITA MAKHLUK MANJA!"

Jder!

"Ha-hah?"

"Maksud loe apa Nagato?" Menma nggak ngerti pikiran Nagato.

"Dia melakukan semuanya sendiri! Tanpa memberitahu kita! Lalu, apa gunanya kita menjadi anak buahnya? Faktanya, dia memanfaatkan kita untuk masuk ke dalam organisasi itu tanpa membiarkan tangan kita terkotori"

Nagato dengan harga dirinya. Sungguh merepotkan.

"..."

"See? Si brengsek itu menggunakan kita sebagai pengalih perhatian sementara dia melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri!" lanjut Nagato sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuubi dengan geramnya.

"..."

"Kyuubi!" Gaara manggil Kyuubi dengan keras, ngebuat Kyuubi yang mengendap-ngendap hendak kabur tersentak kaget.

"A-apa?" Kyuubi menjawab gugup n berkeringat dingin. Ketahuan sudah, rencana asli Kyuubi yang hendak bergabung dengan Red-Moon dengan tujuan mengendalikan sistem dunia bawah menggunakan bayangan dari organisasi itu. Sayang banget, Nagato yang sebelas-duabelas dengan Kyuubi membaca rencananya dan tidak terima.

"Loe mau kemana hm?" Asli, Gaara mengeluarkan aura gelap yang bikin awan berubah juga menjadi gelap, ciri-ciri hujan. Woi, itu Cuma kebetulan doang.

"Loe punya sesuatu yang belum dijelasin ke kita-kita kan?"

Cling!

Apa hanya Kyuubi yang melihat enam pasang mata yang gelap itu?

"Ha-ha ha ha. Nggak kemana-mana kok" Asli banget ngibulnya.

"Jelasin semuanya! Gue tau loe nyimpan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ini!" enam kaki melangkah menuju Kyuubi yang mundur kebelakang pelan-pelan, berancang-ancang untuk lari.

Sret!

"Bye-bye" Kyuubi hensin kilat meninggalkan taman belakang kampus. Ninggalin cecunguk-cecunguknya yang udah pada murka tingkat dewa. Sampai kilat menyambar-nyambar dan guntur menggelegar keras-karena mau hujan-.

"Tunggu kampret!"

"Woiii"

"Kyuubi! Jangan kabur loe!"

Dan terjadilan adegan kejar-kejaran ala permainan 'buru mati' yang dilakukan oleh empat orang pemuda berambut merah dan hitam dalam cuaca gelap nan mendung.

 **KitsuneKyuubi**

"Oi teme! Loe ngajar ni sore nggak?" Pemuda berambut pirang n mata biru berjalan kearah pemuda lain yang duduk sendirian di gazebo Fakultas Kedokteran. Pemuda keren berambut hitam itu sibuk mengurusi tabnya, n mengabaikan pemuda pirang yang udah duduk dikursi sampingnya.

"Nggak ada dobe, gue free ni hari n besok" jawabnya singkat, masih sibuk dengan sesuatu ditabnya.

"Mau nggak nemenin gue cari sepatu? Yang ini udah bolong belakangnya" pemuda pirang itu berkata sambari melihat-lihat sepatu yang dipakainya sendiri, tidak yakin apakah akan bertahan beberapa waktu lagi sebelum koit.

"Oi, Sasuke teme! Lo dengar nggak sih?" Naruto manggil pria tersebut dengan nama depannya, merasa dicuekin dengan dosennya sendiri. Sasuke, mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mandang Naruto lama. Yang dipandangi malah mengangkat alis heran.

"Napa teme?"

"Ayo!" Sasuke dengan semangatnya yang mencurigakan langsung menggandeng tangan anak bimbingannya tersebut dan berranjak dari gazebo tempatnya duduk. Naruto hanya pasrah saat ditarik oleh dosennya.

"Teme! Lepasin! Sakit!"

"Diam dulu bentar aja, kita pergi kan?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto menabok kepala Sasuke dengan tasnya yang super besar.

' **INI SAKIT KAMPRET! LEPASIN TANGAN GW WOI"** inner Naruto emosi.

"Oi, Teme! Lepas! Gue bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Iya, bentar kalau udah sampe diparkiran"

"Anjrit!" Naruto mengumpat n jalan cepat-cepat buat mengurangi rasa sakit ditangannya. Pasalnya siDosen kece badai ini nggak akan melepaskan cengkramannya sampai parkiran. Naruto pakai kekerasan? Oho, tidak bisa! Calon ehemnya ini jago macam-macam beladiri. Bisa-bisa Naruto gepeng dihajar.

' **HEH, DASAR SOTA LU THOR! JANGAN ASAL NYEBUT 'EHEM'! NI PEMBACA PADA MIKIR MACAM-MACAM'**

Iya, calon penasehat akademik kedua ujian skripsinya Naruto.

Sret!

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto n merogoh saku celananya buat ngambil kunci. Naruto mengelus-ngelus tangannya yang merah, semerah delima.

"Nih, Lu yang bawa!"

Astaga, ini dosen minta banget dihajar. Udah nyiksa anak didiknya, eh, malah disuruh nyetir lagi.

"Teme!"

Sasuke mengabaikan makian Naruto n membuka pintu mobil mewahnya lalu duduk, menatap lurus kedepan. Naruto menyusul Sasuke kemudian, masih merajuk. Doi membanting pintu mobil Sasuke keras, nggak peduli harga mobil itu sama dengan biaya hidupnya selama sepuluh tahun. Gila, mobil keren begitu dibawa ke kampus, apa nggak takut dibegal?

Naruto pelan-pelan mengemudikan mobil dosennya itu keluar parkiran kampus, sesekali doi ngelirik-lirik Sasuke yang matanya tertumbuk pada suatu obyek, dasboard mobilnya sendiri. Apa menariknya benda itu? Batin Naruto heran. Apa jangan-jangan...

"..."

"..me.."

"Teme!"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, tersentak kaget. Lalu, oniks gelap si doi bergulir ke kanan, ngelirik Naruto yang barusan ngebentak dia.

"What's up? Loe keliatan nggak fokus dari tadi" Naruto menepikan mobil Sasuke dipinggiran trotoar yang bersampingan dengan taman kota, mereka belum pergi jauh.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

"Aniki akan pulang" gumamnya singkat.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto bertanya dengan tidak yakin. Pasalnya, ia bertemu dengan abang Sasuke itu hanya beberapa kali. Naruto hanya pernah mendengar beberapa kehebatannya berada dinegeri orang, yang membuat namanya 'Itachi' melejit karena kepiawaiannya menciptakan software edukasi bagi pelajar. Selebihnya, Naruto hanya bertemu dengannya di beberapa acara. Satu-satunya Uchiha yang akrab dengannya hanyalah Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Apa itu masalah? Bukannya loe bakal senang teme?"

"Senang? Yang ada si banci itu bakal merusak hidupku"

Naruto sweatdrop seketika.

"Apa Itachi-san pengganggu? Menurutku, dia pria baik-baik kok" Naruto menjalankan kembali mobilnya n doi geleng-geleng kepala karena masalah Sasuke.

' **PRIA BAIK-BAIK PALA LOE PIRANG! OKAMA ITU PASTI BALIK KE SINI KARENA ADA APA-APA! DASAR POLOS BIN KAMPUNGAN KUADRAT! LOE NGGAK TAU SI KAMPRET ITU PUNYA SERIBU TOPENG DALAM SATU WAJAH?!"**

Sabar, Sasuke. Naruto emang dari sononya nggak peduli dengan itu, dia hanya mengandalkan instingnya yang sueper tepat kok.

"Hah, sekali dobe tetap dobe" maki Sasuke mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Naruto mencibir n doi mendaratkan tangannya pada bahu Sasuke, memukulnya.

"Yang semangat dong! Mungkin Itachi-san emang pengen balik kan? Siapa tau aja dia jadi mihak kita, n yah, kalaupun dia nggak berada digaris yang sama, gue percaya jika Uchiha tu hanya sebelas-duabelas. Itachi-san kan punya 'defense' yang bagus. Gue emang hanya beberapa kali ketemu dia, n gue yakin dia bukan tipe yang tega nyakitin keluarga. Jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak teme!"

Sasuke terpana. Inilah mengapa doi nyaman n tenang berada disekitar si pirang, -pasangan fenomenal ini sama-sama gobloknya soal cinta-. Selalu memandang positif ke depan, n selalu melihat sesuatu dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu curiga n penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Dobe, parkir mobilnya"

"Hah? Mallnya udah kelihatan kok. Kenapa harus berenti?" Naruto mengerem mendadak n ngambil jalur kiri buat berenti dekat penjual siomay.

"Gue punya Tom*ins digudang, hitam, 41. Gue hanya pernah pakai sekali" Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya n keluar, mengintari mobil lalu doi membuka pintu kemudi. Naruto menatapnya jengkel.

"Teme! Loe benar-benar seenaknya" dongkol Naruto sembari keluar dari bangku kemudi, mempersilahkan si empunya mobil untuk membawa sendiri mobilnya.

"Kita ke SD"

Ucapan Sasuke sontak menghentikan gerakan tangan Naruto yang lagi masang seat belt. Doi melirik Sasuke dengan mimik serius.

"Sasuke, loe yakin?" Naruto mencengkeram seat beltnya kuat-kuat.

"..." Sasuke menghening cipta.

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto lirih, nggak yakin dengan apa yang hendak diperbuat oleh dosennya tersebut.

"Seharusnya loe tau Naruto. Kakakmu telah membuka jalan, kita tidak bisa hanya menjadi patung disini" Ucap Sasuke sembari menepuk puncak kepala pirang Naruto.

Brrrmmm!

Dan sebuah mobil silver keluaran Jerman yang hanya ada lima buah di dunia ini melaju kencang melewati kecepatan kendaraan lain, membelah jalan tol dengan sombongnya.

 **KitsuneKyuubi**

Yosh, akhirnya lanjut. Dan kenyataan pahitnya, Itachi belum nongol disini. Nanti dichapter 3 si'okama'itu bakal keliatan batang hidungnya, saya buat kemunculannya yang sangat tidak terduga. Ho,ho,ho,,,

Anda tau istilah writerblock? Saya sedang dalam kondisi itu sepertinya, juga, ehem, yang namanya tugas itu ternyata ampuh sekali ya?. Saya nggak bisa bertahan tiga jam buat nulis fic, tapi kalo untuk tugas, sampe matahari terbit pun kalo belum kelar, nggak akan berenti 'tak-tak'. Yah, mungkin saya akan tugas lapangan kembali semester ini, so saya mungkin ngga akan bisa update rutin.

 **Btw, yang udah review, The guest, kyuubi no Kitusne 4485, Uzumaki Meikha, Indah605, gici love sasunaru, jungyoogeun48, aqizakura, uchihapoerti, n semua reader n silent reader,**

 **ARIGATOU MINNA!**

 **See you next time**

 **Tetap TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3: Itachi Uchiha (The King of Nightmare)

Fic ini punya Orrree-sama (KitsuneKyuubi)

Rate: T

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance(?)/Crime

Pair: Itakyuu (Utama), SasuNaru, NejiGaa, n the others pairing

Warning: Typo, BL, Garing, ide aneh, konflik, masa lalu, dll.

Main Character:

Itachi Uchiha: 26 tahun

Namikaze Kyuubi: 20 tahun

Sabaku No Gaara: 19 tahun

Hachibi No Killerbee: 27 tahun

Uzumaki Menma: 19 tahun

Uzumaki Nagato : 20 tahun

Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto: 19 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

WARNING:

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi Author. Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun dan siapapun. Tema dari cerita ini adalah action dengan bumbu-bumbu romance antara dua orang pria, jika anda memiliki ide ini bukan jalur anda, maka _**tinggalkan laman ini**_ **.** Pair dalam cerita ini adalah **ITAKYUU** (utama), jika anda bukan pecinta pair ini, sama seperti pemberitahuan diatas, _**tinggalkan laman ini.**_ So, minna, selamat membaca!

* * *

Sebuah bangunan tua empat lantai yang kelihatan kumuh dipinggiran kota Kyoto menjadi tempat parkir sebuah mobil mewah keluaran perusahaan otomotif ternama. Benz-08 yang hanya diproduksi lima buah di dunia. Dua orang pemuda tampan turun dari mobil tersebut, yang satu ala pangeran berambut ayam dan seorang lagi remaja kampus dengan gaya gaul anak kos-kosan.

Naruto menyambar tongkat besi yang ujungnya terbut dari timah bergerigi. Great! Akan ada perkelahian sepertinya.

"Teme, lo mau ketemu siapa di dalam?"

Sasuke menyueki cowok pirang disampingnya. Doi malah sibuk memastikan apakah moncong gagah yang tersemat di balik jasnya terisi penuh atau tidak. Naruto berdecih dan mengumpat dalam bahasa Jerman yang Sasuke tidak terlalu mengerti artinya, namun kata-kata 'a*jing' dapat ditangkap doi.

"Joker"

Satu kata dari pemuda berambut pantat ayam membuat Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan mata yang berkilat. "Teme, loe benar-benar cari mati" Geram Naruto dongkol dengan ketidakberesan Sasuke dalam bertindak.

"Setidaknya, gue tau Si Joker itu nggak minat otak manusia Dobe"

Naruto mendecih, lalu doi ngebuka pintu mobil Sasuke n ngebanting pintunya kuat-kuat. Pelampiasan karena doi tau dirinya bakalan pulang dengan memar-memar hari ini. Sasuke kampret! 'Bisa-bisanya dia memanfaatkan sisi menolong dalam diriku yang lemah ini' maki Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis, gue tau apapun yang ada dalam dirimu Naru, 19 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat loh.

#####

'no more crying... to get me true...'

Dum! Dum!

Suara Dj menggema dilantai dansa sebuah bar dengan tarian wanita yang berpakaian semi telanjang pada tiang pole dance. Sang wanita melilit bagai ular dengan seduktif. Menghibur laki-laki yang panas melihatnya menari. Wanita-wanita dan pria-pria lainnya turut bergoyang dengan botol-botol bir yang silih berganti dituang bartender, ada yang tidak peduli tubuhnya diperlakukan seenaknya, memang itulah tujuannya pakaian wanita-wanita itu semi telanjang.

"Ini" seorang pria tambun dengan dua gadis bergaun terbuka dikedua sisinya menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat pada seseorang bertopeng emas. Mereka duduk dipojokan bar, berhadap-hadapan. Pria paruh baya dengan wanita penghibur dikedua sisinya, serta seorang bertopeng emas yang hanya menutupi setengah wajahnya bersama seorang lagi yang bertudung dan bertopi hitam di sisinya.

Srek!

Pria bertopeng emas mengeluarkan dua buah amplop dari saku kemejanya lalu menyodorkan pada pria tambun, lalu keduanya berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan meja tempat negosiasi.

"Suuna..."

Panggil pemuda bertopeng emas pada orang bertudung dibelakangnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau pergilah lebih dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku urus" lanjut pemuda bertopeng sembari menyerahkan bungkusan coklat pada orang bertudung. Pemuda bertudung tersebut terdiam cukup lama sebelum meraih bungkusan itu dan berbalik meninggalkan pemuda bertopeng.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" pemuda bertopeng emas itu bergumam pelan. Matanya melirik pada sebuah meja yang ditempati empat orang berjas hitam yang sedari tadi mengawasinya. Buh, apakah mereka pemburu bayaran?

Sang pria tersenyum iblis dan menghilang ditengah-tengah lantai dansa.

#####

"Tuan"

"Ya?"

"Tolong Surat izin mengemudi anda"

"Ini Pak" sebuah tangan terjulur dari balik kaca hitam bangku kemudi dengan sebauh kartu yang diminta.

"Uhmp.."

Buk!

Petugas lalulintas yang lagi asik membaca SIM pengendara mobil yang ditahannya karena mengemudi melebihi kecepatan rata-rata itu otomatis menyipitkan matanya. Curiga dengan suara aneh yang keluar dari mobil mewah naujubillah didepannya.

"Tuan? Anda membawa apa?"

"Ck, kepo lu" sebuah suara lain dari arah bangku penumpang terdengar.

Kedip-kedip.

Sang polisi lalulintas Cuma bisa ngedip-ngedip loading dikatain kepo sama klienya.

"A-ha ha ha, maaf petugas-san. Kami membawa Herder merah bergen Hulk"

Ngoooong...

"K-kalau begitu, kami boleh pergi ya polisi-san? Jaa na"

Brrrmmm, sang pengemudi lantas menjalankan kembali mobilnya setelah merampas SIM-nya kembali. Meninggalkan sang polisi yang Cuma bisa ngedip seperti nekomini iklan es krim diseberang jalan.

Ngoooong,

Kasihan polisi kepo-nya.

...

"Ck, diam lo nggak hah?"

Plak!

"Kyuu! Astaga, loe mau ngebuatnya mati ya?" Kyuubi mengabaikan perkataan Menma yang lagi ngusap-ngusap bahu seorang pria yang diikat menggunakan tali sapi dan setengah badannya dibungkus karung goni. Mulutnya disumpal saputangan merah yang tertulis diujungnya'Punya Gaara'. Pria naas itu duduk dilantai mobil dengan kaki terlipat dan kepala bersandar di betis Menma. Sesekali Kyuubi menampar atau menonjoknya jika ia bergerak sedikit saja. Great! Geng The Cuzers baru saja menculik orang.

"Ne, Nagato. Loe udah ngontak C1? Ini udah 18:10 loh"

Nagato yang asik ngutak-atik laptop Menma malah cengar-cengir sendiri. Menghiraukan pertanyaan Gaara yang mengemudi.

"Perjanjiannya jam 18:30 panda. Jangan jadi nyonya kepo sekarang" Kyuubi memang bar-bar. Nggak ngerti kekhawatiran orang!

Pet!

Tiba-tiba saja lampu disekeliling mereka padam.

"Ini ada pemadaman ya?" Gaara bergumam pelan, doi menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan. Begitupula dengan mobil-mobil lainnya yang merayap lambat dijalan utama Kota Kyoto.

"Um, Men-chan. Cara ngidupin OFF-L ini gimana?" Nagato bersuara takut-takut.

Sontak, keenam pasang mata milik Gaara, Kyuubi N empunya Laptop –Menma- menatap tajam Nagato.

"Jadi INI ULAH LO KAMPRET?" Kyuubi Ngamuk dengan dahsyatnya. Ngebuat para penumpang lain pada menyelamatkan telinga masing-masing. Coret Menma yang hanya menutup sebelah telinganya karena tangan sebelanya berusaha menutup telinga korban penculikan mereka. Nak, kamu sungguh baik nak. Mama bangga padamu. Cepat-cepat nyusul mama disurga ya? Dasar, mama n anak nggak ada bedanya. Kasihan Menma yang disuruh cepat mati ama nyokapnya.

Set!

"Sini!" Menma mengambil notebook kesayangannya dari tangan jahil Nagato. Mengabaikan rengekan tidak terima Nagato. Jari-jarinya cekatan memencet tombol- tombol keyboard nb-nya. Dua menit kemudian, lampu disekitar mereka menyala lagi.

"Lewat R-21 Gaa-chan, di depan ada kemacetan" Menma memberi intruksi pada sang sopir yang baru saja punya SIM seumur jagung. Iya, Gaara pada dasarnya punya SIM luar negeri. Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu doi ngantri panjang buat ngurus surat itu. Meski doi udah tinggal di Jepang ketika awal kuliah dua tahun lalu, Gaara baru mengurus SIM setelah tiga kali kena tilang (si polisinya nggak percaya pada SIM luar Gaara plus tato n rambut merah doi yang tambah membuat si polisi curiga Gaara itu tahanan yang kabur dari penjara) plus ceramah panjang Temari n beberapa tonjokan dari Kyuubi. Memang, Gaara terlalu banyak berpikir n nggak ketolongan malasnya kalo untuk urusan remeh.

"Roger!" Gaara mengangguk hormat n melaju membelah jalan tikus.

Plaza Mall Kaiten, rooftop 18.30.

Cklek-cklek,,,

"Kyuu, terkunci"

...

"Minggir,minggir!"

"Hei, Gaara! Jangan injak!"

"Berisik!"

Bruak!

Pintu plastik berwarna hijau yang menjadi sumber keributan geng The Cuzers terbang beberapa meter dengan kondisi pecah sana-sini.

Nagato adalah orang pertama yang menampakkan wajahnya-Meskipun doi memakai topeng dan almamater geng-, menyusul Gaara dengan pemukul andalannya tongkat besi dengan ujung timah bergerigi, lalu Menma yang sangat hati-hati membawa korban penculikan mereka, dan the last pemimpin The Cuzers Kyuubi dengan topeng hitam dan jubah merah hitam, penampilannya lain sendiri.

"Itte na"

Ketiga orang yang udah pasang muka garang ala mafia jahat sadisct langsung berubah kalem n panik ketika melihat salah satu teman mereka-Hachibi- terkapar dengan beberapa tumpahan teh dibaju dan celananya, plus meja yang terjungkir dan dua orang gadis berpelukan dengan takut.

Oke, kita lihat situasinya.

Meja terbalik, chek. Kursi terjungkir, chek. Seorang pria berambut hitam terkapar pingsan ketiban pintu, chek. Dua gadis berpelukan ketakutan, chek. Hachibi yang kepanasan kesiram teh, chek. Teko melayang, chek. Nagato panik, Menma adem-adem saja, Gaara poker face nahan boker, Kyuubi tidak berkedip.

Klontang!

Suara teko teh jatuh dihadapan para pembuat keributan, ngebuat mereka langsung sadar dari loading yang lelet tersebut.

"ASTAGA! HACHIBI! NGAPAIN LOE DI DEPAN PINTU SIH?"

PLAK!

Gaara langsung menggampar Nagato. Ini manusia, sudah masuk dengan cara paling dzolim, melukai klien, melukai teman, sekarang pada nggak sadar harus minta maaf? Dasar bar-bar!

"Cut it Nagato!" suara Gaara naik beberapa oktaf.

"Astaga Hachibi, lo nggak napa-napa kan?" Menma segera mendudukkan sandera mereka di samping dua gadis yang cengok menatap wajah imut Menma. Yap, doi langsung melepas topengnya dan menghampiri sang kontraktor (Hachibi) yang masih dipertanyakan nyawanya masih melekat pada raga atau tidak.

Ps: Hachibi adalah pria yang sudah mapan dalam hal pekerjaan. Berbeda dengan anggota kelompok The Cuzers lain yang masih berstatus mahasiswa kere lagi jomblo (ngenes lagi), ada beberapa hal yang terjadi sehingga Hachibi mau-maunya bergabung dengan geng kontrak macam The Cuzers.

"Oi, paman. Paketmu sudah tiba" Kyuubi menepuk, baca: menampar pipi klien mereka yang lagi pingsan, mencoba membuat mata sang klien melek.

"Kyuubi Teme! Dia adalah klien berharga kita!" Menma yang sibuk memeriksa lengan Hachibi yang memerah berbalik pada ketua geng, mengingatkan agar bersikap yang sopan. Terutama pada klien yang telah berani mengontrak dan membayar mereka.

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya, menarik bangun sang klien, melonggarkan jas dan dasinya, kemudian menyemprotkan sesuatu yang diambil dari saku jubah pada wajahnya, sehingga sang klien pelan-pelan membuka matanya.

Nagato duduk bersila dengan santai dan bersandar pada tembok, doi memperhatikan kesibukan teman-temannya. Well, coret Gaara yang hanya berwajah datar memandang dua gadis ketakutan dipojok sana.

"Oi!" Gaara buka suara. Dua gadis ketakutan itu gemetaran, lantaran Gaara menyeret tongkat besi bergeriginya.

"Ha-hai" jawab keduanya takut-takut.

Gaara jongkok mennyamakan posisi.

"Namamu? Apakah paman yang disana ayahmu?" Gaara buka topeng.

Dua gadis ketakutan itu tidak berkedip memandang wajah imut Gaara. Serius, setelah si manis berambut hitam, sekarang bishounen berambut merah? Apakah mereka benar-benar Geng bayaran The Cuzers yang sadis itu?

"Iya. Kami Selly dan Sally" dua gadis yang ternyata twins itu mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

"Sally! Selly! Kalian baik-baik saja? Oh, Tuhan. Putriku" pria paruh baya yang merupakan klien mereka malam ini bangkit tergesa-gesa menuju kedua putrinya yang lagi di introgasi Gaara. Dia lantas memeriksa keadaan putrinya dan bernafas lega setelah tidak ada memar dan luka ditubuh keduanya.

"Saa. Ayo mulai negosiasinya!" Kyuubi duduk menghadap Nagato yang langsung duduk tegak. Diikuti Menma yang membawa 'paket' mereka, lalu Hachibi yang duduk sembari membawa teko-teko yang tumpah-meratapi gelas antiknya yang pecah, Menma mengusap punggungnya- lalu Gaara yang duduk terakhir sembari mengeluarkan Notebook Menma dan menyalakannya.

"Jadi, Paman. Dia yang kau maksud kan?" Kyuubi menunjuk sandera mereka yang lagi tertunduk kaku disamping Menma.

Mata sang klien berkilat. Kemudian bibirnya terkatup menahan sesuatu. Ada rasa kesal, marah, kecewa dan juga rindu terpancar dari kedua matanya yang berkilat itu. Nagato siap-siap menahan sang klien jika ia lepas kontrol.

"Paman Lee" Salah satu twins memanggil dengan lirih. Sandera mereka yang bernama Lee itu mendongak dan tersenyum perih.

"Kalian sudah besar" ucapnya pelan.

"Lee...-Jeda- kau..."

"Aniki"

"KENAPA PULA KAU PERGI TIDAK BILANG-BILANG! AKU TIDAK MEMINTAMU BERBUAT BEGITU! ITU BUKAN SALAHMU JIKA SAHAM ANJLOK!"

Giiing,,,,,

"Ayah"

"KAU MAU KUHAJAR YA?! AKU SAMPAI MENYEWA GENG BERANDALAN SEPERTI MEREKA UNTUK MEMBAWAMU KEMBALI! TIDAKKAH KAU PUNYA SALAH SEDIKIT?!"

Lepas kendali.

"Ano paman, jangan keras-keras. Paman tau ini bisa kedengaran"

"Ck, siapa peduli mereka mendengar! AKU HANYA INGIN MENGHAJARNYA!"

"tuan"

"Ayah hentikan! Paman Lee pasti punya alasan sendiri!"

"Paman, tenanglah"

Kyuubi mengusap dahinya yang berkerut. Sepertinya umurnya berkurang setahun jika klien mereka seperti ini terus.

 **KitsuneKyuubi**

BUK!

"Ck, kau kuat juga"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya yang dipakai untuk memukul segerombolan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang mengerumuninya seorang diri. Doi mengumpat-ngumpat pelan karena patnernya yang masuk ke dalam sarang 'laba-laba' ini telah melanggar perjanjian yang dibuatnya sendiri. 'Tunggu tiga puluh menit' begitu kesepakatan keduanya, tapi ini sudah empat puluh menit lebih. Kampret! Sasuke memang manusia brengsek yang tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam memakai orang. Dasar Mafia pantat ayam brengsek! Naruto memaki sembari tangannya menangkis, memukul dan menendang lawannya.

"Lawan sekuat tenaga kalian! Dia hanya seorang diri!" komando itu mencul dari lawan Naruto yang bertubuh paling kekar diantara semuanya. Naruto mengangkat alis.

"Heh. Cecunguk macam kalian terlalu cepat untuk melampauiku! Aku sedang kesal sekarang! Jadi ayo maju satu-satu"

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda siap sembari merapatkan topengnya. Doi bersumpah akan membotaki rambut kesayangan dosen favorit di Fakultasnya itu. Sasuke yang ciles seperti biksu. Tunggu—

Sasuke?

Si Arogan yang tidak tahu malu itu?

Pemuda teme yang punya harga diri selangit?

Botak?

Ciles?

Pake baju kain ala fandom negara angin dari sebelah?

...

Naruto ngangak membayangkannya.

"WA HA HA HA HA"

"Dia gila Aniki!"

Lawan mereka mundur selangkah, mulai ketar-ketir jika lawan mereka ini bermasalah dengan kejiwaan.

"Apa kau memukul kepalanya tadi?"

"Tidak. Kita bahkan yang dipukulnya"

"Kita tidak menggunakan senjata apa-apa kan?"

"Bodoh, itu melanggar aturan. Kita hanya boleh pakai tangan kosong dan menghajar sampai K.O"

"Terus kenapa dia?"

Gerombolan itu mulai berbisik-bisik. Sesekali mereka melirik Naruto yang tengah terkikik sinting.

"Hei, KALIAN!"

Sontak, gerombolan itu menatap Naruto.

"Kalian liat pemuda yang datang bersamaku tadi?"

Gerombolan itu melongo.

...

...

...

DAK!

"KALIAN LIAT TIDAK SIH?!" Naruto habis sabar menendang setumpuk kotak bir disampingnya, merasa pertanyaannya tidak direspon dengan baik.

"I-IYAAAA. KAMI LIHAT" serempak gerombolan itu menjawab kompak. Takut-takut melirik kotak bir yang melayang dan menabrak tembok belakang mereka, nyaris menyerempet kepala pria yang paling kekar dan tinggi diantara gerombolan itu.

"Kalian bisa membayangkan dirinya botak seperti biksu?" Naruto menurunkan intensitas suaranya karena merasa ucapannya direspon dengan baik.

"Hah?"

"Iya. Coba kalian bayangkan dirinya seperti gelanggang AFC?"

"Markus Dolomit? Si biksu AFC?" salah satu lawan Naruto menyeletuk.

"Iya."

...

...

"Pppftt. WA HA HA HA HA"

"Sasuke-sama botak ciles? Tuan Fugaku bakal memasungnya!"

Gerombolan lawan Naruto itu ngangak berjamaah. Membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang tampan itu seperti biksu. Botak, ciles, beralis tebal, bulu mata lentik, dan otot ala binaragawan. Naruto bahkan tertawa juga ketika gerombolan itu tertawa secara berjamaah. Ada yang sampai memukul-mukul tembok dan lantai, ada yang bahkan sampai berguling-guling di lantai.

"Ehem! Ada masalah dengan dengan aku yang botak?"

Aura ungu bergabung. Disusul suara kretek bunyi persendian tangan yang digenggam erat.

Mampus kalian!

Gantian author yang ketawa setan,,,

 **KitsuneKyuubi**

Pemandangan malam hari kota Kyoto dari atas atap mall Kaiten memang terlihat menakjubkan. Lampu-lampu dari gedung pencakar langit menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Dilain pihak, bagi siapa yang kepo, maka analisanya pasti seperti ini. Pertama, lampu menyala adalah bukti bahwa kota ini tidak pernah tidur dan jika tidak pernah tidur, maka ada yang sedang dilakukan. Dan pekerjaan tersebut berarti dua hal lain, pekerjaan kotor atau lembur kantor.

Kyuubi dan geng The Cuzers sepertinya netral. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang klien, maka geng The Cuzer melakukan pekerjaan kotor, dan jika dilihat dari kacamata Menma-mengapa Menma? Karena doi lagi banyak tugas cuy- hal ini termasuk 'lembur kerja'.

Kyuubi bahkan memaksanya untuk ikut, meskipun Menma udah mohon-mohon dengan segenap jiwa raga dan kehormatannya. Cieh, yang pake kehormatan segala. Memang woi! Kyuubi ngancam Menma bakal di geplak ama Nagato di bokong pake ikat pinggang Nagato yang kebetulan siang tadi pake ikat pinggang kulit yang super gede. Nagato sih adem ayem, namun Menma merasa bukan hanya bokongnya yang bakal merah jika dihajar Nagato, tulang belakangnya pasti remuk!

"Oi guys, kita mampir ke ramen pojok yuk!" Gaara memecahkan keheningan didalam lift yang lagi di bajak ama the geng. Gerombolan cowok ikemen itu telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dengan 'baik-baik'. Dalam artian, sedikit patah tulang bagi klien yang dengan bodohnya mengindahkan peringatakan Kyuubi. Jadilah, doi terpaksa meretakkan tulang rusuknya sedikit. Membuat sang klien saat ini dibawa Hachibi menuju fasilitas kesehatan terdekat.

"Ogah! Besok gue bakal maju proposal" Menma spontan menolak.

Gaara manyun, menoleh pada Nagato, yang bersangkutan langsung memeluk Menma. Tanda dirinya lagi sama sibuknya dengan Menma.

"Apa lirik-lirik?" Kyuubi pura-pura bodo.

Gaara senyum sejuta dollar.

"Gue lagi banyak tugas panda"

"Hah? Tugas? Sejak kapan?"

Kyuubi mingkem. Buset! Ternyata doi sekelas ama Gaara. Gimana bisa lupa ya? Kyuubi n Gaara main pelototan. Berusaha memenangkan ego masing-masing.

"C'mon Kak Kyuu. Gue nggak ingat kapan terakhir kali ke ramen pojok. Besok kita bakal masuk sore kok. Kurenai-sensei lagi cuti melahirkan"

Kyuubi mengelus-ngelus dagu.

"Ogah"

"Loe kenapa sih Kak? Lagi diet?"

"Nggak, firasat gue aja bilang jangan keluyuran malam ini"

"Halah, bilang aja loe mau kencan dengan Grapeel loe yang norak itu" Nagato mulai memanas-manasi, doi nggak tega liat sohibnya yang nggak punya alis itu memohon-mohon sampe segitunya.

"Haah? Siapa bilang?"

"Gue"

Menma mengangkat alis.

"Gra-apa tadi?"

Nagato terkikik geli.

"Bone-"

"Oke,oke Gaara, gue ikut lo!"

Gaara n Nagato saling tatap dan mengerling. Misi sukses!

Ting!

Lantai tiga, tempat parkir. Lift silver dari lantai 33 yang geng The Cuzers pakai akhirnya berenti juga. Ketika pintu besi silver itu membuka, mata Kyuubi membulat tidak percaya.

Ketika Nagato n Menma hendak keluar, Kyuubi menahan kedua anak buahnya tersebut, sembari tatapannya tajam mengarah pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Ruby Kyuubi dan Emerald Gaara berkilat, bertemu oniks gelap yang tidak kalah berkilatnya.

"Kenapa Kyuu?" Nagato sepertinya tidak sadar akan atmosfir yang melanda mereka. Menma buru-buru menyenggol lengan Nagato, memintanya untuk tidak bersuara dahulu. Karena sebagai orang yang punya insting sangat tajam, Menma telah ratusan kali berada di situasi seperti ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai mata-mata geng mengharuskannya untuk menganalisa kemampuan dan skill seseorang secara cermat dan tepat. Dan pria dihadapannya ini membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

Nagato diam, melihat keenam pasang mata milik rekannya mengarah pada sang objek. Nagato juga punya insting, mesipun tidak setajam Menma cuy. Sekali liat saja, orang dihadapan mereka kali ini bukan orang biasa.

"Lama tidak bertemu Itachi-san"

Gaara memutuskan untuk keluar lift dan menyapa pria tersebut, Itachi Uchiha. Diikuti Menma yang pasang mode siaga on, lalu Nagato yang masih menatap lekat Itachi, mengobservasinya dengan teliti.

Itachi tersenyum ramah, membalas sapaan Gaara lalu memeluknya sebentar, tanda rindu.

"Hn. Lama tidak bertemu Gaara. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar nenek Chiyo telah berpulang"

Gaara tersenyum, namun Nagato dan Menma tahu senyum itu tidak sampai dimata Gaara. Tetapi ada terselip nada hormat dan segan didalamnya.

"Ya, sekitar empat bulan lalu"

"Aku turut berduka dan maaf tidak sempat hadir saat pemakaman"

Gaara tertawa miris.

"Tak apa"

Lalu diam. Kyuubi masih berdiri di dalam lift ngomong-ngomong.

"Jadi, kuliah dimana?" Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak jadi naik lift. Doi mengikuti langkah Gaara ke tempat parkir, bersama Menma n Nagato yang menonton interaksi Gaara dan Itachi dengan waspada dan siaga I.

"K.U. Teknik Sipil"

"Wah, susah lo ngambil itu. Dan mereka? Temanmu?"

Itachi berbalik pada Menma yang langsung senyum n Nagato yang kaget.

"Itachi Uchiha"

Menma menjabat tangan Itachi. Terasa dingin, sedang Nagato enggan menjabat tangan. Doi hanya membungkuk sopan.

"Menma,,,"

Jeda.

"...Uzumaki dan Nagato Shou"

Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

" **Jadi, kalian shopping malam begini**?"

 _Chekmate! Here we go._

"Perayaan sedikit. Besok Menma akan ujian akhir"

Defense Gaara! Menma n Nagato pada mingkem, tau jika mereka berbicara salah kata, maka apa yang sedang dilakukan Gaara saat ini sia-sia. Menma melirik Gaara, mata panda itu menyipit dengan tidak wajar.

Paham akan situasi yang mencekam ini, Menma pura-pura menggosok dahi dan memeluk lengan Nagato. Permainan dimulai, Nagato langsung menyeret Menma-yang akting pusing- menuju pintu keluar parkir setelah membungkuk hormat pada Itachi. Berusaha kabur sesuai instruksi Gaara. Memang, resikonya besar. Kedua pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Gaara namun satu-satunya jalan hanyalah menyerahkan sisanya pada Gaara dan percaya Gaara bisa mengatasinya –karena Gaara lebih mengenal Itachi daripada mereka berdua-. Hell no, mereka belum pernah berhadapan dengan Itachi sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi Gaara meninggalkan Kyuubi begitu saja. Seolah, dalam skenarionya, jika kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi, Gaara akan langsung menjauhkan Kyuubi dari objek seperti Itachi. Tanpa rencana sebelumnya dan tanpa komunikasi apapun. Seperti isnting yang saling terhubung dan bekerja sama.

"Jadi Itachi-san baru tiba? Bagaimana Paris?"

Gaara membuka pintu mobilnya perlahan, namun tidak langsung masuk begitu saja. Ia harus mengulur waktu, tapi membuat seolah itu adalah hal yang normal dan Gaara tidak sedang berpura-pura untuk menahan Itachi lebih lama.

"Kemarin. **Yah, masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu** "

 _Chekmate kedua!_ Gaara sempat panik, meskipun itu hanya dalam kepalanya saja.

"Masih liar ya?" Gaara menghindari kontak mata, karena ia tau persentase menangnya masih dibawah 50%.

"Hm. Begitulah"

Lalu diam lagi.

"Itachi-san sudah bertemu Sasuke?"

 _Serang balik!_ Gaara memulai apa yang dinilainya bisa meruntuhkan topeng baja itu, tapi Itachi seperti seolah tahu hal itu akan ditanyakan Gaara.

"Belum sih. Tapi barang-barangku sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya. Entah kemana bocah itu"

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Lalu duduk dibangku kemudinya, bersikap seolah Itachi yang bertemu Sasuke adalah hal biasa.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kyuubi?"

 _Chekmate ketiga! Sialan!_ Gaara sempat mencengkeram keras seat beltnya, panik dan jengkel sekaligus.

"Yah, begitulah"

Entah kata begitulah itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Gaara tidak peduli. Cukup sudah! Apa yang dilakukan Itachi dimasa lalu masih belumlah termaafkan bagi siapapun. Kelima klan berpengaruhpun masih trauma dengan tragedi mengerikan tersebut.

"Aku merindukannya"

Itachi menerawang dengan sendu. Ada kilatan aneh dimatanya. Tapi Gaara adalah orang yang penuh dengan waspada, tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan dan sikap Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit Itachi-san. Selamat malam"

Gaara membunyikan mesin mobilnya, memasang seat beltnya lalu tanpa menunggu apa respon Itachi, mobil balap itu segera pergi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum iblis dan bergegas menuju lift yang ingin dinaikinya tadi.

...

Sementara itu,,,

"Sialan! Kenapa ini lelet sekali?"

Menma memencet tombol keyboard laptopnya dengan tidak sabaran. Doi dan Nagato sedang berada dalam sebuah taksi yang melaju dengan pelan. Sementara Nagato mengontak dan berbicara pada Hahcibi melalui telepon, menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa Gaara belum menghubungi—"

Pip, pip,

Ponsel pintar Menma berkedip lambat, tanda panggilan masuk.

"Ha—

"Ke markas, sekarang! Hubungi Hebi dan Ne. Aku perlu rapat darurat. Mana Nagato?"

Menma menyodorkan ponselnya pada Nagato dan berbisik 'Gaara'. Nagato segera menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinga kirinya. Doi lagi ngomong ama Hachibi, jadi telinga kanannya dipakai untuk ponselnya sendiri.

"Jemput Kyuubi! Kalau perlu bawa mainanmu"

Satu kata itu membuat Nagato menyeringai lebar. Yeah! Saatnya beraksi!

Nagato segera menyetop taksi bersamaan dengan Hachibi yang sudah berdiri gagah disamping motor balap merah hitam di perempatan jalan. Nagato bertukar dengan Hachibi.

"Hati-hati Nagato. Gaara mengingatkan yang kau coba jemput adalah kematianmu sendiri"

Nagato hanya menepuk dada.

"Aku akan mencoba keberuntunganku Menma-chan. Doakan ya, moga aja gue bisa mencabut sehelai bulunya dan mempersembahkan untuk Red Moon"

Menma membelalak.

"Nagato, kau..."

Tapi kata-kata Menma tertelan karena taksi itu sudah melaju pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sa, bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Malam ini kau akan makan banyak"

Nagato mengelus senjata yang terpasang ditangan kirinya dengan sayang, benar-benar sinting.

 **Kembali pada Mall Kaiten, masih pada lantai parkir.**

Itachi bersenandung dengan riang, suasana hatinya sepertinya cukup baik setelah bertemu dengan Gaara tadi. Sedikit nostalgia dan rindu. Itachi tidak bohong jika ia bilang merindukan kota ini dan orang-orang dari masa lalunya. Tujuh tahun di Paris dan Itachi hanya melakukan pekerjaan itu-itu saja. Menjadi konsultan kriminal rupa-rupanya membuat Itachi bosan sendiri. Sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu. Rantai dan jaring laba-laba yang dipasangnya sudah kusam dan berdebu. Kalau bisa, Itachi berharap bisa memperbaikinya. Meskipun ia sangsi apakah para mafia itu masih melihatnya sebagai manusia atau tidak. Lalu Kyuubi. Itachi kadang, garis bawahi kadang, ia rindu dengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Trauma masa lalu memang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi setiap orang. Itachi bahkan sampai saat ini tidak paham, mengapa dirinya bisa berakhir dengan situasi semacam ini. Apakah—

Deg!

Apa-apaan?

"Yo. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Itachi menatap tajam Kyuubi yang bersandar dengan nyaman pada samping lift. Penampilannya sedikit berubah. Jubah merah dengan ornamen api hitam dibawahnya, lalu apa yang sedang dipegangnya itu? Apel?

Tap-tap-tap.

Kyuubi berjalan dengan santai. Seolah pria dihadapannya ini bukanlah sumber dari ketakutan dan trauma semua orang, termasuk dirinya.

Itachi menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan muka datar.

"Bagaimana Paris? Masih sibuk dengan pesta hitam itu?"

Itachi tertegun. Dalam penilaiannya, Kyuubi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pasca-trauma. Sikap, pandangan mata, dan tindak-tanduknya sangat normal. Seolah, remaja hypersyok yang dilihatnya enam tahun lalu bukanlah Kyuubi.

"Aku baik. Paris pun baik. Pesta hitam telah lenyap dari tradisi Kyuu. Jadi kesibukanku hanya menonton pesakitan didalam penjara"

Kyuubi mendengus jijik.

"Oh, baiklah. Lalu bagaimana kau melewati malammu? One night stand? Ah bukan, one night live?"

Mata Itachi menyipit.

"Jangan memulai Kyuu" ancamnya mulai serius. Ayo, kita coba seberapa jauh kau menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri? Itachi membatin penasaran dan jahat.

"I just want to know" Kyuubi menatapnya tepat dimata. Itachi tersenyum sensual. Betapa iris merah itu adalah hal yang membuat adrenalin Itchi meningkat drastis.

"Tetrodotoksin, sedikit crystal meth lalu musik klasik sepanjang malam dan mimpi-mimpi indah"

Kyuubi menggeram, sedetik kemudian tubuh Itachi telah terlempar jauh akibt ulah kaki Kyuubi. Semestinya, Itachi meringis sakit atau semacam itu. Namun, berhubung Itachi bukan manusai normal, maka hanya kekehan pelan yang terdengar. Dan belum sempat Itachi bangkit, Kyuubi telah menduduki perutnya dan mengarahkan apel tersebut pada lehernya.

Apa gunanya apel itu?

Mungkin sebagian orang hanya tertawa dengan senjata yang dipakai Kyuubi. Namun, Itachi tahu persis apa sebenarnya apel tersebut. Blue Cinnamon. Senjata pemusnah massal yang dapat membuat tubuhmu hancur dalam sekejap.

"Kudengar kau punya kotak pandora sekarang. Apa itu alasanmu untuk kembali?"

Itachi terkekeh geli. Mencoba bangkit sehingga tubuh bajanya setengah terbaring. Posisi intim sebenarnya. Itu bisa saja jika Kyuubi tidak menatapnya dengan mata nyalang.

"Aku kembali karenamu Kyuu"

 **TBC**

Update lagi, Kemana saja selama ini hey!

"..."

"A-anu, itu,,,,,, apa ya? Tu-tugas banyak, Praktikum, lalu jadi mentor,,,lalu, sekarang ane lagi peneli-

Lupakan curnatan tidak penting diatas,,

Wah, akhirnya ane munculkan juga si biang onar. Ada yang bisa tebak apa peran Itachi disini? Yang jelas, dirinya author tidak kasih peran baik-baik. Well, Kishimoto-sensei telah merancang karakter Itachi demikian, dan author tidak ingin merubahnya. Kita tahu Itachi rela berkorban dan masokis kan? Dasar Seme melankolis...#Author dapat glare dadakan...

Well, review? No flame, ane lagi nggak mood ketawa dongkol...#ingat sebentar lagi puasa woy!.

P.S: Author lagi tergila-gila dengan cosplayers SasuNaru! #kampungan


End file.
